Sirens
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Lilly and Joe are alone when severe tornado warnings go off. -And neither of them realize the sirens going off in the relationship either. What a day. JoexLilly !ONESHOT!


**Sirens  
****O N E S H O T**

Lilly stared at her reflection in the mirror, contemplating whether or not to pull her hair up into a pony tail, or leave it long and wavy.

Her best friend was standing next to her, straightening his hair as per usual.

Joe. Joseph Jonas and Lillian Truscott had been friends since Joseph's father, Kevin Sr., had become the pastor at their church. They had always been acquaintances, realizing from the start that they had much in common. –But the day in summer, before grade seven, Lilly's mother had sent her off to church camp. Because of the lack of girls in the church, Joe and Lilly were bunked together. They shared a bag of oreos, music and any shampoo sent from their parents. All of a sudden, they had become best friends.

Lilly put her finger tips on the few strands of bangs that were currently attached to her eyelashes and pushed them aside.

Her parents had been away for the past three days visiting her grandmother in Montana. This was the trip out of the twice a year, that she couldn't miss school for, so they always left her here to stay with the Jonas'. But today was Saturday. So they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Joe sat down the black straighten-er and picked up the bottle of hairspray. Before applying the smell worthy substance, he glanced at his blonde friend.

"Pony tail." He stated simply, covering his mouth and nose.

"Why?" she said when he had began applying it.

"It would look cute."

Lilly smiled genuinely and giggled, grabbing the black elastic off the dark blue counter tops. Twisting and turning it until it help her hair perfectly. She adjusted the way it fell and quickly grabbed the hair spray bottle from her best friend, spraying it for no more than three seconds.

Joe grunted in the midst of this and wasn't satisfied until handed back the bottle.

After another twenty seconds of the raven haired boy applying the berry hair spray to hair, he had finally sat it down, satisfied by the way his hair fell.

"What do you want to do today?" Joe asked while jumping up on the sink. He stared at his friend who was currently applying eyeliner to the outlining of her marble blue eyes.

"I.D.K. My bff Joe?" Lilly laughed.

Joe jumped off the sink and lifted the toilet seat. Lilly glanced over as he unzipped.

"God, Joe! Not while I'm in here!" Lilly squealed as zipping up her small bag of make-up.

"What? We shared a bunk together!" Joe defended, Lilly's back to him.

"Not a bathroom!" she reminded him as he zipped his black skinny jeans once again.

"Aye, I had to go!" Lilly rolled her eyes and turned around when she heard the faucet go off.

They both exited the bathroom and were greeted by the rest of the Jonas family.

"Hey you two." Denise said, standing up, clinging onto her purse.

"Aye, Ms. Jonas." Lilly smiled.

"Hi Mommy." Joe greeted with a boyish grin and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Mrs. Jonas giggled a little and started a statement, directed to all her children, "Listen kids." Frankie sat up a little, "You guys can do whatever as long as you are good, but your father and I have some work to do at the church."

"Am I coming?" Frankie asked worriedly.

"Unless your brothers would like to take you along somewhere that you'd enjoy, that'd be fine."

Kevin rose his hand a little, gaining the attention of the room, "I've got to go get my guitar repaired. I accidently broke one of the strings. I"ll take him for ice cream afterwards." He offered.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Frankie yelled, grabbing the hand of his older brother.

"Okay, take care of him." Denise smiled, "What are you three going to do?" she turned her head towards Nick, Joe and Lilly.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of catching a movie with Maya or something." Nick shrugged, sipping his Disani water bottle. Maya being his best friend.

"Well than you are set. Just call me if you do anything else so I know where you are." She smiled. He nodded.

"-And you two?" she gestered towards Lilly and Joe.

"We're going to go pick up a few things for the house at Wal-Mart and than go get a pizza or something. How long will you guys be?" Joe spoke for the two, putting an arm around Lilly.

"Great. So you all are going out and I don't have to worry about you messing up the house. –And we'll only be about two hours." She smiled, grabbing the hand of her husband. "Kevin, be sure to lock up." Kevin nodded and stood up to give his mother and father a hug before they left.

They all did this and watched them walk out of the warm household.

Joe jumped out of the drivers side of the car, slamming the car keys into his pocket. He made his rounds to Lilly's side and opened the door before she could.

"Madam." He stuck out a hand and she giggled, grabbing a hold of it.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She took up the same fake British accent and shut the door.

Joe just smirked and walked along side of his best friend as their feet hit the concrete over and over again.

Rain hit the ground lightly and they tried to run, but it was impossible as people were trying to get parked and put their baskets in order.

A car honked to the right of them and abruptly stopped. Joe grabbed onto Lilly's hand and they started to walk again. Not bothering to let go of each other.

Once they had finally made it safely inside, they let go and let out a sight of relief.

"So what are we getting?" Lilly looked at herself up in the black and white screen of the security camera.

"Uhm." Joe pulled out a piece of blue striped paper and skimmed it, "Spaghetti sauce, ice cream, root beer and some Kleenex." He folded the piece of paper back up, shoving in into his pocket.

"Okie dokie than." Lilly smiled as they continued walking. This should be fun.

"Almost done." Joe said as he clung onto the carten of vanilla ice cream and spaghetti sauce walking towards one of the front isles. "All we need is Kleenex." Lilly nodded with a smirk.

Joe picked up a light blue box with pink flowers, his mom's orders, and they both made their way to check out.

Once they had everything bagged and said their thank you's to the clerk, they realized they had been there for the past 20 minutes.

"You want to go grab a pizza?" Joe asked as his feet hit the concrete again.

Lilly didn't answer. Lilly didn't answer because it was pouring rain and they both couldn't help but stare up at the black and green sky.

"Crap." Joe muttered.

"What?"

"It looks like we're in for some severe weather." Joe said while he opened Lilly's door for her, handing her the bags to put at her feet.

He ran over to his side and shut the door hard once he had himself completely inside.

Lilly flicked on the radio and turned it up. The latest warning was only a tornado watch and severe thunderstorm warning.

"Let's grab a pizza and head home." Joe said while pulling out of the parking lot and making his way down the street to the local Pizza Hut.

"Sounds good to me." Lilly smiled and got more comfortable in the seat.

Before conversation could be made or they could even pick up a pizza for their starvation, alarming sirens were heard. This startled Lilly, but Joe didn't seem phased.

Joe just sat there, cheerfully, pulling into the line at Pizza Hut.

"Joe!" Lilly shrieked, hitting his arm.

'What?!" Joe yelled, rubbing his arm a little.

Lilly pointed to the sky, making him listen.

Joe squinched his face together and asked, "What's that? That's one creepy sound." He chuckled.

"That's the tornado sirens you idiot!" Lilly panicked and stared at her best friend.

"No way could it be tornad-"

"Tornado warning! No tornado spotted on the ground as of right now! Get to shelter immediately!" the loud booming voice was heard from the radio.

"Oh." Joe slumped in his seat.

"Oh!" she slapped his stomach and he sat up straight, putting the car in gear.

"Where do we go? I've never been in a tornado warning before!" Joe asked, panicking a little himself.

"Just uh. Just go to the hospital. It's just down the road."

"Why? Nobody is hurt." Joe said, while pulling out of Pizza Hut.

"The hospital has an underground shelter genius. Your basement is two miles away." Lilly rolled her eyes and forced him to step on it.

The rest of the car ride there, Lilly had tried to pull herself together. She didn't want to cry in front of Joe, but she almost couldn't help it. Storms freaked her out. When she was younger, her family got stuck in the car on the highway while a tornadic storm passed through and ever since, Lilly freaked out at the slightest mention of a tornado.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked with interest, glancing at her as they pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get to shelter." She whispered, knowing if she used her voice too much, it would trigger tears.

Joe nodded and parked closest to the entrance, "Where would the shelter be?"

"Right there." Lilly pointed to the side of the building.

Once they got out of the car, Joe held onto Lilly as they made their way through the rain. Lilly was the one to lead themselves towards the underground area.

It didn't look anything like what you'd think. It was more of a television, seating area than anything.

They both sat down, being the only ones there besides a nurse at a desk through a window, about ten feet away.

The channel was on the weather, which was signaling all in the county to seek shelter immediately. The storm was right below the town and was to hit them in the next 10 minutes or so.

"You should call your parents." Lilly sniffled. Joe nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"I can't get a hold of them." Joe said, having the phone still up to his ear.

"Just…keep trying." She said, not moving her eyes from her chipped black nail polish.

After five minutes, Joe gave up.

"I called Kevin, Nick, Mom, Dad, the church…everybody. I can't get a hold them. I left them all a message but…Ugh." Joe slumped in the uncomfortable chair and shoved his phone in his coat pocket.

She sniffled. A small sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly.

Joe perked his head up and looked at her, blinking twice, "Hey, hey." He said softly.

She turned her head away from him and put her feet up in the seat.

"Lilly, babygirl, what's wrong?" he pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"I know I'm stupid." She wailed, "I just hate stormed with a never dying passion. You have no idea. I'm sorry." She got his white shirt all damp, but he didn't mind.

He pulled her way a little, "Lils, you never have to say your sorry for being scared or for crying. I'm scared too. I've never even seen a tornado nor have a I been through it without my parents guiding me on what to do. –But I promise nothing will happen. I'm here." He hugged her close and she unexpectedly calmed down.

"Thank you Joey." She said after a minute or two.

He held onto her and she slowly finally stopped crying and ended up being peaceful. Feeling perfect.

"I love you." He said out of the blue.

Lilly lifted her head up, with a takenaback face, staring into his glossy eyes, "What the freak?"

"Well, I was just thinking you know. I realized I love you and not like I love my brothers or mom or dad or anything." He said nonchalantly, stretching.

"Is this like…a good 'ol Joe Faux…prank?" she was still shocked. She didn't even know what to say.

"Nah. Dude, you are like, really awesome, I love you."

She just sat there as he stared at her. She would glance other places but couldn't help but keep thinking.

"Well?" she glanced at him for a split second, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I guess, I guess I love you too!" enthusiasm dripping from her voice, he smiled broadly.

"Awesome!" and without warning, he kissed her.

"Oh! My little Joey! My little Lillian! Are you two alright?!" they heard a woman's voice coming from the door way and they jumped back, seeing the entire family, excluding Nick standing there in front of them.

Joe jumped up, as did Lilly and gave everybody a hug.

"Did you take care of her?" she asked Joe quickly, "Did he take care of you?" she turned her attention towards Lilly.

"He was amazing. You have a great son here." She laughed and slung her arm around his waist, as he snaked his arm around her neck.

"I knew that." They all laughed a little.

"The warnings are off you guys. Didn't you notice?" Kevin asked with Frankie clinging onto his leg, ice cream in hand.

"Uhm…no. We were kind of…distracted." Joe smirked.

"Oh." They all said.

"Well, where is Nick?" Lilly asked in confusion.

"Maya's parents took him to shelter, they are dropping him off at the house right now, so we better get going!" she shooed them all to the hallway.

-But Lilly and Joe stayed behind. In serenity. No matter what anyone said at this moment, they were both on cloud nine. They had finally admitted their feelings to one and other after what seemed like forever of secret crushing.

Lilly would never think of tornados as a bad thing anymore. For once, they did something good for her.

So did those stupid sirens. She never realized the sirens going off between her and Joe either.

**(Author's Note: OMG! A new cheesy oneshot! Whatever shall we do?! Well, I thought it was time for one, so here you go. This restored my faith in me writing Loe, that's for sure. I got so caught up on Moe I was really worried I wouldn't be able to write about my first favorite Joe/Somebody couple ever. Ugh. That would have been horrible.**

**Yah, yah. Tornado's today. YAY FOR LIVING IN TORNADO ALLEY! It freaked me out. I used to cry like Lilly did. –But I've grown up now. Haha. **

**Hope you enjoyed this, I know it's not my best. It was really rushed, sorry about that. I haven't been in the writing mood lately but this story came to mind and I had to write it even if it came out sucky.**

**R&R.**

**Taylor xoxo)**


End file.
